In conventional adaptive conversion systems a problem arises because of the frequent driving of the amplifier to saturation. When an amplifier is driven to saturation it requires a relatively extended period of time to recover, typically in the area of two to four microseconds. Current data acquisition applications, such as computerized tomography scanners used in cardiovascular investigations, in order to provide heart-stopping imagery, require speed on the order of one microsecond per word throughput. Such systems where saturation could occur and introduce a two- to four-microsecond recovery time delay are therefore intolerable.